Chapter 2
by Gregor Law
Summary: After the entrance exam, Kuro runs into some new friends, one being the daughter of a well known pharmaceutical company owner, and the other is one fiery customer!


Chapter 2: Quirks Unleashed

The damaged robot was still intent on taking out the human before it, unable to determine what had just happened to it's arm. It swung again with its other arm, but just as before the blow was stopped dead in it's tracks. Kuro wasted no time planting his palm against the bulky body of his mechanised assailant, and in an instant it was sent flying. Kuro was like a small giddy boy, having taken out his first target with no problem at all. But his excitement was interrupted when suddenly a similar machine was thrown past him, already torn apart and even on fire. When he turned to look at where it had come from, he was met with the vision of another applicant. The boy was about the same hight and build as Kuro, but he had a large, scaly tail about 3 metres long, and two scaly wings that looked like a 6 metre wingspan easily. The stranger also had smoke billowing from his nostils, giving Kuro a clear indication of where the flames came from. As Kuro went to speak, he was immediately cut off by the dragon-boy opening his mouth and letting loose a huge stream of flames at the beaten up robot, melting it further and causing the rest of it to fall apart like a wax candle.

"Phew, he was a stubborn one. Looks like he's down for the count this time though," the boy said with a more chipper tone to his voice than you'd expect from someone who just violently brutalised a killer machine.

"Uh...yeah it looked like it was hanging on. Is that your first one?" Kuro stammered in surprise, trying not to seem fearful of the half-dragon.

"oh no thats like my 15th. How many have you got?" The boy asked cheerfully, immediately putting Kuro on the spot.

"Just the one actually," Kuro said with a red face, knowing fine well he was so far behind. But instead of a mocking laugh like he expected, the boy looked at the wreckage kuro had left in awe.

"Well you certainly did a number on it, I'm impressed. My name's Tetsu, Tetsu Draga, what's yours?"

"It's Kuro Atsuko! Pleasure to meet you," Kuro said excitedly, enjoying the company of a friendly face out on this battlefield.

"well you'd better get moving Kuro, otherwise you wont pass. See ya' on the flip side!" Tetsu said happily, before readying his wings and flying away with a wave.

Kuro spent the next hour wiping out robots, following the motion of throwing their own hits back at them. Along the way he git to witness hundreds of amazing quirks, even running into his new friend Tetsu again. After two hours had passed, the exam was over, another klaxon sounding as all the applicants headed towards the entrance gate. When he arrived, Kuro was doubled over with his hands on his knees, sweating on the ground. Suddenly he was met with a familiar shadow looming over him, and as he looked up his suspicion was confirmed. Standing before him was the stern girl he had met before the exam, "oh hey it's you, how did you find the exam?" Kuro asked in a friendly manner, trying to rebuild some ground from when he had gotten in her way before.

"That's none of your business! Do you even know who I am?" The girl said with slightly red cheeks, as if she was embarrassed from his question, "I'm Alita Bokuo, heir to the Bokuo pharmaceutical company! And you'd do well to show me some respect!" She said with pride, as Kuro stared in awe. A few seconds later Tetsu bounced over to say hi to Kuro, but was surprised to see him talking to someone else, "Hey Kuro! Who's this, your girlfriend?" He said innocenlty, making Alita's face light up bright red.

"No, I don't really know who she is, we've only spoken three times," Kuro replied in just as innocent a manner. Alita suddenly blew up, still crimson from embarrassment.

"Hey! I just told you who I am! Alita Bokuo, heir to the Bokuo pharmaceutical company!" She said angrily, Kuro just looking confused. Alita sighed in annoyance, "who's the lizard guy anyway?"

"Name's Tetsu! Tetsu Draga, at your service ma'am!"

Tetsu Draga

Quirk: Half-dragon

Details: Tetsu possesses all the defining qualities of a dragon, a long scaly tail, large scaly wings, tough scaled that cover various parts of his body like armour, and he can even breathe fire that produces heats of up to 1000 degrees Celsius.


End file.
